Documentation for contributors
Generality Always use Classic Editor/Source Editor to edit a page, it allows to check if there are special characters and avoid to break pages (if you edit in visual mode it'll add tags, they are HTML-like tags to tell the wiki engine not to transclude or parse anything within the opening tag and the closing tag ). What is Source editor? Its the page with code like this : # Item1 # Item2 How to use Source Editor Next lines depend on which default editor you choose in In my case by default I have visual editor. Templates I have created different templates to easily add category and some stuff on page like : BigNum Use to display number in scientific and prefix notation if needed (number bigger than 1 million). For example: will just output formatted number: , but will output . Scientific notation can also be used: will output . Delete Use on the top of pages to mark them for deletion, categorizing them in Category:Candidates for deletion. For example: would give: Obsolete Use in top of pages that have become obsolete. It automatically adds tagged pages to Category:Obsolete. For example: would give: Please do not add this template without a reason, as it will be utterly useless and will subsequently be deleted. WIP Use in top of pages to mark pages under construction with Work In Progress tag, categorizing them in Category:WIP It would give: Tooltip Use to show text on hover . Anchor On page you want to add an Anchor use : and on page you want to add a link to that Anchor use : Name of link For example, on page Build History I add an Anchor on each builds to easily link to a specific build. So to call a specific build now I just need to create a link to one build like that : Build .400-1 It give : Build .400-1 NOTE : When you click on a hyperlink with a specific location, the location of the anchor is placed at the top of the screen. Check mark (yes/no) To call picture below just type where a is the name of template to call and value is the value you want. For example, type to get : yes / have / owned = no / not wanted / #default = new = undocumented = up = ▲ down= ▼ left = ◀ right= ▶ Call itemtip You can use to call an itemtip of specific item (with max value) For example, you can use it will give : Edit Items pages For each Items I created a Data page, an item page and a set page (if exist). Understand the architecture of items pages Oh, wait what? No just kidding, just one page to rule all item stuff ^^ So for example for Office Shoes We have : *Template:Item data Office Shoes : Data page *Office Shoes : Page of item *Jake (set) : Page of set Generate code for Item pages First create item data using following form (input item name). Fill out parameters and don't forget to remove unused ones: prefix=Template:Item_data_ preload=Template:Item_data/Preload buttonlabel=Create new item data Then you can create item page with this form (input item name, no edit necessary, preview to verify and publish): preload=Template:Item_full/Preload buttonlabel=Create new item page NOTE: On every Template:Item data_name_of_item you have each parameters and descriptions to understand what that mean.